


negative space

by amuk



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: It had only been two weeks. Rin wasn’t sure why she noticed the silence now. Shirou didn’t know why he thought the house was empty.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Fujimura Taiga & Emiya Shirou, Matou Sakura & Emiya Shirou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	negative space

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 1/Life after war
> 
> I’m late for this week, but better late than never?

It was oddly quiet.

Rin’s key turned in the lock without so much as a squeak, the door opening silently. She wasn’t sure why it surprised her; it had been only a week since she’d last returned home. Even the yawning darkness before her shouldn’t come as a shock. Of course the lights would be off, there was no one to turn them on. Of course there’d only be pair of slippers at the door, she’d only ever needed her own.

Still, something felt different about her house. It had always been old but now more than ever, it felt like a relic to the past. Her footsteps echoed through the halls as she made her way to the kitchen, her eyes scanning one room to the next. Everything was as she’d left it, the rooms left untouched by the war. A magical book was open in the study, a ribbon marking her spot on the page. A cup on a side desk, the coffee permanently stuck to the bottom. A thin layer of dust coated everything in the living room, making it impossible to discern between the furniture Archer repaired and the pieces that had been in her family for generations.

Her eyes slid to the spot where she’d first met Archer. It felt like years. It felt like yesterday. No cocky grin greeted her now, just an empty chair.

That was fine. That was expected. Rin pushed past it, continuing into the dark kitchen. It was spotless; for all his complaints, Archer had kept her house in perfect order. Maybe she should have seen it then, the Shirou inside of Archer. She’d seen Shirou clean up the archery dojo enough times. Watched him pick up after classmates and strangers alike.

Even while cooking, his kitchen was immaculate. Shirou hadn’t left a dirty dish for longer than ten minutes, his hands constantly in motion as he prepared dinner.

_You’re staying for dinner? Again?_

Rin blinked, the grumpy image of Shirou disappearing from in front of her stove. No one was here. That was fine. That was expected.

It had only been two weeks since she’d last been alone. That wasn’t long at all. Not long enough to miss someone, to miss something she hadn’t had in years.

The teabags were where she’d left them, as was the electric kettle. The only thing that wasn’t in the same shape was the food in her fridge. Rin frowned as she stared at the carton of milk—if it had expired yesterday, she could still use it, right? Probably. Technically.

At least she didn’t have the same problem with the biscuits. It’d take decades for those things to bad. Rin was pretty sure she still had a box somewhere from back when her father had been alive. Her body moved through the kitchen automatically, pulling saucers and teacups with practiced ease. Finally, something felt familiar. This had been her ritual after school and she slipped back into it like an old coat.

Hot tea. Five biscuits. Her homework and study notes set neatly on the table. Rin sat down in the living room and stared at the trappings of habit in front of her.

_I’m home_ was on the tip of her tongue, but she hadn’t said that in five years, hadn’t had anyone to say that for even longer.

-x-

It was oddly empty.

The thought struck Shirou as he ate, his chopsticks half way to his mouth. It made no sense. Taiga was right in front of him, stuffing her face as usual. Next to her, Sakura politely laughed the nonsensical complaints her teacher was making. For once, the table was at carrying capacity. Even Taiga’s pack of beer had room. If anything, he finally had a little room to stretch out, without worrying about hitting his elbows against someone.

“So good, Shirou!” Taiga moaned, barely chewing her tempura before she downed yet another bowl of rice. Her chopsticks were a blur. “I couldn’t eat lunch.”

“That’s because you didn’t finish grading papers,” Shirou pointed out dryly. Resting his cheek on his hand, he watched as Taiga grabbed seconds. Or most likely, thirds. “Leave some for Sakura at least.”

“Oh no, I’m fine, Senpai.” Sakura shook her hands quickly, her cheeks slightly pink. When he raised a brow questioningly, she gestured at the bowl. “I can’t eat anymore.”

Taiga smirked smugly, snatching another piece of tempura like a hawk swooping down to its prey. “Just for that, I’m not letting you have any more.”

“It’s not like you were going to let me otherwise,” Shirou muttered, rolling his eyes at her usual irrational arguments. Turning to his right, he opened his mouth to ask if Saber needed anything.

The cushion next to him was empty. Right. She was gone. Just as Illya and Rin were gone. It was silly, it had been a week and still he expected to find the rigid king next to him, her cheeks stuffed to the brim. Or the little girl nestled in his side, gleefully stealing a piece of meat from him.

Or for his classmate, sprawled out on the other side of the table, smiling to herself as she watched them eat. The moment he would catch her eye, she’d shoot him teasing wink.

_See something you like?_

And he’d never be certain if she was serious or not, only that the way his cheeks turned red would make her smile even wider.

“The other teachers think I can’t do it!” Taiga whined, slamming her bowl on the table angrily. “Is it because I’m the youngest? Is that it?” When he didn’t reply, she glared at him grumpily. “Are you listening to me, Shirou?”

“I am, I am,” he muttered, tearing his eyes away from Rin’s empty spot. He had to do the same when he walked the halls, ignoring her room at the end, ignoring the places she’d liked to sit and plan. It had only been two weeks and yet somehow her presence was everywhere, permeating into the wood.

_Miss me already?_

He could almost hear her voice. Yes, the answer was yes.

He missed her. He missed them all, but he missed her the most.


End file.
